HiiroYasha
by TheBrowPc
Summary: "I told you before i made more mistakes then any man,women, and child on this planet, with one of them being all my close friends dying during the Faunus War. We were fighting an unknown war with the Grimm during that time, as I and a close comrade were the last two standing." That man, with his body covered in blood... his form on the battlefield truly resembled that of a Demon.'


The first chapter for my first story, so i hope you all enjoy it.

Note: This is before Episode 15 and 16. The Stray and Black and White

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY

"Hikku"= Normal converstaion

'_Hikku_'= Thinking

* * *

Ozpin or as some may like to call Professor Ozpin was a humble man for his age. He looked like an age that made any young adult jealous; he was thirty five years of age to be exact. He was a stoic and affable person who viewed all of his students and staff members the same. He is also headmaster of Beacon Academy.

And he was proud of it. He was currently dressed in his usual attire like always, wearing an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. Along with white gloves, black trouser shoes, dark green long pants, shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it.

As of now the man was simply infuriated. No other word could describe his anger.

The only way to understand is to look back on what was happening. Because it revolved around one man currently. Cardin Winchester

Beacon Academy was founded in the city of Vale. With a population over fifty thousand, it was a busy city. At this time of the year though, there were thousands more. People from all over had come to Vale for one purpose; they wanted to see the Vytal Festival.

It was a yearly event held among Huntsmen and Huntresses, a chance to show off with their fighting skills in a combat tournament or even just fun with dances and parades. Ozpin himself was part of the observers as he wasn't the type to be a referee compare to his fellow staff member Glynda Goodwitch.

The moment he heard that Cardin was signed to the tournament, he felt something was wrong. Is it presentiment? Or is it his mind exaggerating his student's actions recently? Before Team RWBY and JNPR could stop his shenanigans, so why now does he feel certain of danger to come.

But Cardin was a student of Beacon so he oppressed that feeling, a hint of shame flow into his thoughts. The boy and his team have caused trouble lately and his attitude is less desirable but he was still a student of beacon and it's his job as headmaster to trust his students to do well and not cause trouble.

Time passed and he heard of an incident with Cardin and one of their other students, Jaune Arc. It wasn't too unexpected knowing how Cardin thinks. Jaune had been a kind hearted person to mostly everyone and most treated him well. Cardin took that kindness too far, that's all.

So again, he repressed his doubts and focused on the upcoming Festival. They always like to up the antsy every year and he had one particular student who could put on a show. Weiss Schnee and any partner of her choice could be a good pair to dance, being that dancers need a partner to perform.

The combat tournament happened then, something built up after the opening of the festival. A lot of his students signed up. First being Ruby Rose the team leader of Team RWBY. She is one of younger students and is very skilled to add that with her weapon which was a Scythe and a sniper rifle (Crescent Rose). She had shown me countless times why I appointed her the leader role of the team.

After her was Weiss Schnee, an heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. She is known for her skill with her Multi Action Dust Rapier (Myrtenaster). She could demonstrate a high degree of swordsmanship when using it and its revolving chamber inside the guard to channel various types of Dust for different effects was an added bonus.

Blake Belladonna was next. She used to be known for working with the White Fang due to her being a Faunus. She uses a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe (Gambol Shroud) as her weapon exhibiting a high level of skill while handling it; she has remarkable use of her semblance which creates shadow clones using it during her fight with a nevermore.

Next was one of the strongest students, Yang Xiao Long. She is one of the four current members of RWBY, the others being Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, and she packed quite a punch. Her anger alone sends most cowering away, she even scares him sometimes.

Her weapon of choice is a pair of gauntlets (Ember Celica), sure anyone could use gauntlets but everyone knew hers were superior to any other. The power behind each punch she could use along with shooting explosive rounds at the same time made her deadly in combat.

And that's when everything went downhill.

Every one of the girls has been frozen in place. And it was them doing it. CRDL. They have been rumored to steal dust from , mainly the cyan color one which is known for its ice capability, and for some reason they decided to use it on their own comrades.

Over to the sidelines was Roman Torchwick, standing above them, he didn't know why someone from the White Fang was here, CRDL acting as his personal bodyguards.

Roman had given his orders even mocking him for not figuring out CRDL was under his control using a mixed formula with Dust inside, forcing them to do his bidding without question. He then declared war with Beacon for all of Vales dust had begun. If they didn't agree, the frozen girls would die.

Every remaining student got the memo. They ran for dust shops and scouted for any CRDL members or Roman himself, Hoping to save their friends.

They should have split up instead of working together. The White Fang had prepared the city perfectly for them as Team JNPR continues to fall into trap after trap; some students were forced to fight among themselves to continue. Ozpin felt his anger rising even more with the damage Roman has caused them.

Then Roman showed his hand. He wanted every last bit of dust, and was determined to do anything to get it.

He would have gone out to stop him if the White Fang along with Cinder Fall wasn't blocking his along with the rest of the staff boards' path with using cyan Dust to surrounding them blocking exits for anyone.

The Headmaster signed as he looked at his scroll. "Only three people are left"

"Ugh I know I lost fight but why am I back here?"

Ozpin frowned as he looked towards the voice, Jaune Arc, Team Leader of JNPR. The boy is an odd one not being the most skilled fighter on the field but his obsession to be a hero is what carries him forward. His Aura provided a healing factor and shields himself with said Aura making me immune to incoming attacks, but lacks the ability to use it at will only on instincts can the boy use it.

A realization came across his mind as he reread what the scroll had said multiply times until…

"Three?" He looked at Jaune who stop his monologue as he felt Ozpin and Glynda stare at him. His mind brought the pieces together until he realized what this means.

"Impossible there can't just be those three left!"

"Are you positive you read the scroll correctly?" Shouted Glynda

Ozpin could feel his fear coming in. It's not possible; the entire Beacon Academy had been defeated, both by the White Fang and themselves. The staff board along with Jaune was trapped here by ice. There was no one left to battle and they weren't allowed to escape either. Was the end near?

"I got it." Ozping looked Jaune to see him walking away towards the frozen girls. "I'll put my ice sculpture skills to the test, and free the girls. i've always wanted more job opinions."

"STOP!"

Ozpin tried to cool himself down. "Wait a minute Jaune. First how do you know this will work, and second have you ever sculpted ice before?

"Isn't it obvious?"Jaune rubbed the question off like it was stupid. "If I just hit it just the right amount it will set them free right?"

"…." Was all Ozpin could say his fingers rubbing the bridges of his nose

"Well beginners luck help me now."

"You mean the luck you'll need not to kill them or something along that line?"

The bickering stopped as the sound of dripping water was heard. They all looked at Yang melting ice dripping on her head and Jaune went into panic mode.

"Oh crap! She's going to blow!" yelled Jaune as he went for cover behind Ozpin

The melting stopped as cracks appeared, Jaune praying his beginner's luck helping him now and that Yang wont punch him for attempting to ice sculpt them free.

One more crack and ice fell everywhere. Instead of being in pieces Yang was perfectly fine, dressed up in her usual outfit

Yang slowly stood up, dusting a few pieces of ice on her before she flared her aura as fire appeared behind her and her eyes turned red.

"When I find the bastards who froze me I'm gonna headbutt them for icing my hair!"

"Yang!"Jaune cheered, meanwhile thanking his luck that he didn't get caught.

"Yang Xiao Long." The blond haired teen looked toward the Headmaster as he said. "How…?"

"What this isn't obvious enough for you?" Yang asked as she pointed behind her where the fire was still burning weakly though but still burning.

Ozping gave a nod. It is possible, considering the way her semblance worked. Her semblance must have been activated once she was frozen cutting the dust purpose away.

"Do you know what's going on?" Asked Jaune

"Yeah, we may have been frozen but I and probably the rest of us could hear and see everything."

A smirk grew on Ozpin's face. They have Yang free and with her semblance she could free the rest of her team, they could strike back, she could free her team and take on the White Fang.

* * *

**HiiroYasha**

* * *

"These cyan Dust are rather impressive" Ozpin turned to the now free Blake as she walked towards the ice by the door. "Weiss might be able to do something about this."

Before anyone could say anything, everyone's scrolls beeped, the number has decreased to two.

"It went down…" muttered Jaune

Ruby ran around room looking through every window she could see through, looking for her fallen comrade. "Who?"

Ozpin did the same though just moving his head. "Shouldn't he or she have been teleported here like ?"

Jaune then looked at his scroll seeing the gauge of his own and teammate's aura. A shocked look spread across his face. "It's Nora. Her aura is in the red zone, but I don't understand shouldn't she be here with us?"

Jaune continue to look at his scroll seeing Nora's aura continue to drop even in the red zone. "It's still dropping. Isn't there something we can do about this!?"

Weiss was already on it switching her guard on her revolving chamber to red. Standing in front of ice pointing her Myrtenaster at the ice as fire shot out.

The others watched as Weiss ice went to work on flames. Ruby gave a wary look. "You took it'll work?"

Weiss though smiled and put her hands her hips." Of course it'll work Schnee Dust Company made this. It can melt any ice in its….." Water reached everyone's feet as they all looked at the source.

Weiss ice didn't even phase in fact it look liked it just intensified. "Path…." Weiss finished looking shocked that her ice didn't even lighten the flames at all.

"Yep that sure worked like a charm. At least you could say it worked in a way" Yang said sarcastically, Weiss glared at Yang

"Well why don't you try it since your Semblance is fire based!?"

Yang waved her a tired hand. "Can't kinda burned out, freeing all of you."

Weiss wanted to response but knew Yang was right as she slumped her shoulders. Muttering a silent sorry at her

"Guys this isn't good Ren's and Pyrrha's are dropping too. If we don't come up with something they might…." Jaune couldn't finish the words at the thought of his comrades falling in combat.

Jaune soon slumped to the ground holding head, praying that the worst won't come. "BEEP!BEEP!" everyone's scroll went off

Ozpin decides to project his scroll showing the remaining group JNPR Aura bar. Everyone could see with horror as Jaune's teammates Aura drop dangerously low, too low to the point death is for sure to come if they don't stop them soon.

The numbers were dropping; they needed something to help them. Anything would help, suddenly a light bulb lit up in Ruby's head as she smiled hoping this would work out. "Professor Goodwitch!"

Everyone looked at Ruby for her sudden outburst for the teacher. Goodwitch kept cool after the sudden outburst as she readjusted her glasses. "Yes?"

Ruby was pointing at Weiss then at Professor Goodwitch. "You both use Glyphs right? Maybe we could have you two combine your Glyphs to take out the ice!"

Ruby was patting herself on the back for her wonderful plan. Everyone seem to brighten up when the idea hit everyone expect for two.

"While that may be a wonderful idea are glyphs are different in both usage and level of experience."

"The ending results could cause more cataclysmic damage then helping us get out of here as much as it pains me to say "

Both the Headmaster and Professor said to Ruby. Those words brought everyone's sprits down as Ruby slumped to the ground, her back hitting the ground. "What are we gonna do now?"

All hope seemed lost and the numbers hit one. Everyone knew they have failed to protect comrades and protects the civilians from the damage Roman along with the White Fang are causing.

The end was near.

"..."

Before anyone could say anything, the numbers changed again, it increased to two

"But how….." Everyone wondered

Then they felt it. Their scrolls showing the numbers of participants suddenly dropped back to one and as it did, they all could sense a familiar Aura. The Aura that the new contender had was so high yet calm that they could sense them from the arena, and this newcomer had been at the edge of town.

But to Ozpin, he knew exactly who Aura this was. It was so calm and relaxing that it reminded him of 'Him'. No one had such high yet calm Aura like 'Him'. Could he have finally returned?"

"This Aura… Who is it?"

Ozpin turned towards Jaune. "That man is one of the best Huntsmen in Vale, and is possibly the strongest man to walk this ground."

Glynda glared at him. "You can't possibly believe that he actually returned?"

"I don't know why he decides to return now" Ozpin let out a sigh as he stared at this scroll. "But his mere presence alone is scary. If the White Fang fought him now, any weak spirited member would cower."

Team RWBY's and Jaune's jaws dropped. "This is surely some kind of joke right?" Weiss asked not believing one man is that powerful.

Ozpin shook his head. "I wish I was. If they fight he won't hold back, one of few mistakes Roman made was hurt the lives of the innocent whether it be a Human or a Faunus ."

"Hey Professor Oz." Ozpin turned towards Ruby. "Is he really that strong? If so can… can I have his autograph?"

"That man… That man single handedly turned the tides of the Faunus War."

* * *

**HiiroYasha**

* * *

Kenji smiled as he began to recognize the area around him. The environment around him was just as he remembers them to be.

He glanced to the right slightly, managing to pinpoint an old bar where the landlady took him in as her own. He would stop by later right now he wanted to head to Beacon first. He wanted to surprise everyone and hoped they all weren't mad at him for being gone for so long.

He wondered how everyone was doing over the years, only managing to grab old news about Beacon and their new first year students.

The news he got recently though put a small smile on his face. At first he saw one report on Ruby Rose; it talked about how she saved a poor old man's dust shop from a bunch of thugs, and is advancing two years ahead to attend Beacon.

Kenji stopped his thoughts as he looked in the direction a sign was pointing and smiled even more, he stopped and took in the view. There it was, Vale, just as when he left, but as soon as the smile came; the sooner it turned to a look of antipathy. Something felt off though. He was returning just in time for the Vytal Festival to start. If he was right then it would be today or something like that. Hopefully he wasn't late for it as it is a nice welcome back site to see. But something was still off. There was strong smell of Dust in the air, but there shouldn't be that much in the air on a special day like this.

Kenji glanced upward in confusion. "What's going on?"

Kenji frowned as he stared at air in front of him. Why was their so much dust in the air? He couldn't tell where the dust was drawn from, so that meant it wasn't anyone he knew from Beacon. This was far more advanced, capable of hiding all that Dust until the last moment.

Before he realized it, Kenji marched forward glaring as he looked forward, His anger never leaving his face. What the hell is going on? Were they using Dust as fireworks or something?

Kenji walked forward on his own; He could sense two distinguishing corrupted Aura in Vale, Most likely the two who brought that foul smell of dust in the air.

He knew where the main source of Dust was coming from; he wished his Aura Detection was as brilliant as Ozpin's in finding the smallest things. His Aura wasn't meant to sense others, it's only if theirs were those he knew or were big enough to be noticeable.

The area he was heading was the only one he could sense the Dust from. The other while stronger than the other didn't have that noticeable amount of Dust around it. The damage all that Dust could do would be catastrophic and put many innocent lives at stake.

This is why he walked instead of sprinting. He needed to understand the situation and needed a plan to save as many as he could.

So he headed there slowly for now. He made note of everything as it went on before pinpointed the man behind all this. He hoped it wouldn't take long though. He wanted meet up with everyone soon and rather not have it when there's lives at stake.

* * *

**HiiroYasha**

* * *

"ROMAN!"

Three-fourths of team JNPR shouted, all three of them turned towards Roman, he waited patiently for them the whole time. Why did he need to hurry anyway? He had everything he needed for his experiment to work, so a surprise attack is unnecessary."

He glanced at his cigar before tossing it away, letting it fall to the floor. He would have to deal with them seriously, not because they were stronger, but because they are on the same team. A normal henchman had no hope in beating them unless they got the dose. Team JNPR would at least keep him busy until his experiment was finished.

It shouldn't be long, with all time he was given he wouldn't be surprised if it was done right now. In fact he would have loved to test it out on these pests.

But for now he would have to deal with a leaderless and wounded Team JNPR. He knew they were strong but they lacked the experience. They were still a new team so their coordination would be off right?

Then they all charged at him, Roman not moving from his spot, Nora reached him first, the enhanced speed she had left her team behind in the dust.

Slow. But what could he say? All that dust was finally affecting him; little did they know he was strapped to the experiment the entire time they were busy looking for him. The dust was enhancing his entire body; he felt his physic grow along with his Aura.

He ducked under Nora's strike and shot his cane out at her. He hit her right on the cheek as she staggered back.

Ren arrived too late. A bit faster and he would of got a free hit while he was attacking Nora.

"Hiyah!"

Roman caught his strike but was caught off guard when Ren smirked.

"You're wide open!"

A javelin shot out behind Ren, the javelin looked like it was meant to break through his guard.

Roman felt himself smirk, forcing a few steps back pulling his arm away as Ren flew straight into him.

As Ren tried to punch him, Roman jumped over him and caught the javelin, bringing his feet down on Ren's exposed back.

He threw the javelin back to Pyrrha, she caught it and switched it back to a short sword, their weapons clashed with each other. Pyrrha gripped her sword tightly and forced Roman to fly back as she swung her sword.

Roman smirked grew. They didn't know did they the dust in his blood allowed him to tell their movement. Pyrrha pushed him back so Nora could land a hit on him.

His form shifted as his enhanced speed allowed him to slip behind Nora and strike her in the back, sending her straight in Pyrrha knocking them both down. Ren meanwhile was trying to get up, Roman took this opportunity to punt kick him right to his team.

"Weak…Wounded…Tired. You three are a big disappointment."

They tried to stand back up, but groaned as they were too tired to even stand.

"What about those fancy guns you have? Wait don't tell me when you came here guns blazing you ran out of ammo like your Aura?"

Those words made them all winch. This made Roman's smirk turn into a devilish smile.

"Well, that's all in the past."

Roman then pointed his cane at the downed three.

"If you see the big man on the other side tell him I said hello."

All of them closed their eyes as they heard the sound go off on his cane. All waiting for the inevitable end to come, thinking how they should die a beautiful death not a gruesome one, only though the end never came as they open their eyes they a saw a man no older than them holding what looks a Bokken.

The lone figure stood in front of them his brown eyes glaring at Roman's. He found the man responsible and assumed a stance of the battojustu.

Team JNPR was dumbstruck by the man's lack of modern weapons. Instead he had chosen a wooden katana. How he would even get here with a relic of ancient time was astounding.

Roman studied the man at the other end of the area. He was dressed very simply, wearing black pants, and a black shirt under a black jacket with the collars popped along with a white scarf wrapped around the collar cover his face only being able to see his eyes. He also noted Black Hand guards worn by the man and knew he was skilled with the sword. Roman made note not to underestimate this man, especially since his mere eyes were making him sweat. That man's eye carry that had the look of a demon, his messy black help make it slightly less threatening but was still scary.

"Stand up if you want to live." The man whispered to the three, "If you have time to think of beautiful end, then spend that time living beautifully until the end."

Each person looked at man differently, though all of them were surprised by his appearance. They all had smiles on their face at his appearance, though Ren's wasn't as noticeable compared to Nora's beaming one.

Roman was still studying the man, this man just gotten past them all without any of them noticing anything and stopped his cannon that would have got rid of those pests with a Bokken.

"Well Mr. Wooden Samurai might I ask why you're here."

The man felt his hand clench and didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the area. "The lives of innocent are at stake because of you. Now I will politely ask that you stop your skim and turn yourself in."

This made Roman smile. "Why would I need to turn myself in when I'm doing the world a favor? Getting rid of pest that doesn't belong to this world."

"Pest…"

"I'll start off with you and those three. The world doesn't need weaklings like you around."

The Samurai glanced back to Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora, his eyes locking onto them for a few moments. "I must ask that you leave him to me, and go free the others."

The three all looked at him shocked; it was like he wanted to die. They knew he was skilled but Roman was able to beat them at a disadvantage, so how does he expect to do any better.

"Are you crazy even on a three to one advantage we still lost! Let us help you." Pyrrha cried

"While I appreciate the offer, it is far better that you gather the others, help evacuate and save as many civilians as you can."

Pyrrha wanted to argue back but knew he was right. They were trained in Beacon to fight Monsters but to also protect the innocent.

Team JNPR all stood up slowly struggling to stand on their feet, they saw the man go into his pocket and pull out three seeds throwing them right to them.

"Eat them, i feed my energy to it so it should help restore some of your strength back." They all shared a nod and each took a quick bite and soon felt some of their Aura come back. They began running to where the others were, not before glancing back to the swordsman who just gave them a two finger salute.

"You're really going to take me on one on one how noble of you."

"Listen, I Kenji Hiryu don't care who you are. But with this sword… anywhere its reaches is part of this city. Whether it be a Monster, whether it be a Thug, whether it be a Meteor-ill stop them all and destroy them."

Roman laughed at him. "Destory you say how will you-"

Roman couldn't finish as he swiftly stepped backwards as a sword slashed through air where he once was. He followed where the wooden blade come from his eyes widen. '_Fast_.'

He thought as Kenji charged him with speed that fasters then reds. His Bokken lunging for his chest. Roman took his cane out as he narrowly dodged the attack. Building space, as he jumped back.

'_How is this possible, he moves so fast I can barely tell where his sword strikes are coming from_?"

Kenji closed the gap again as Roman dodged under another swing and planned to used his cane to parry the next. Only for Kenji to vanish and appear behind him his Bokken drawn back. With a heavy slash, Roman's head hit face first as he slid back from the blow.

Roman's back hit a wall to a nearby home leaving quite a dent. He brought his hand to his face and could feel blood running down his face, breathing hard Roman felt his nose break, and pulled his hand away.

Already he was on his feet, moaning as he got up. He was strong; if it wasn't a Bokken his head would be on the floor right now.

"Last chance to turn yourself in." Kenji voice was low and warning. This was his last chance he would give. That much he deserved.

Roman took his hand and put his nose back in place and snorted, causing to blood to flow worse. "Turn myself in? Why would I do such a thing when I'm just getting started."

Kenji watched as Roman walked back to his experiment. He took out a giant syringe and from the look inside he could tell a lot of dust was in it. It didn't help when Roman ejected it into his bloodstream.

"You see the main reason; we collected all this Dust wasn't for the money. But the potential you could use it for."

Kenji watched as Romans body grew along with his Aura. Kenji kept a bored look on his face as he watched Roman continue to transform into a beast.

"Instead of using it as a form of energy or a weapon, why not try to use it as a body enhancer. No need for weapons when your body is full of so much energy."Roman laughed as his body continued to grow in size.

"That won't work."

Roman looked at Kenji like he was stupid. "Of course this'll work the White Fang spends years perfecting this. Soon ill rid this world of you pest and make a new…"

Suddenly all of Roman's size decreased back to where he was originally, he even felt the Dust he used to best those three brats disappear. But how the White Fang had tested this for years, so why does he lose it all after the last testings were perfect.

Kenji slowly walked towards Roman. "No man should have that much power. The amount of dust a human can contain is very limited, too much and it'll eat you alive on the insides."

Roman attempted to reach his cane but was surprised when he couldn't move a muscle, '_Why Damn It Why_!' Why did it fail was he missing something, must more Dust be put into it.

Roman kept thinking on how the enhancements worked. Kenji meanwhile reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a large tube with large amount of Dusts inside.

"Fighting on Dust is risky gamble, what if I could just make you immobile before the Dust takes effect."

Kenji stood in front of Roman, a small smirk plaster on his face as Roman try to move his body.

"I sowed a poisonous plant in your body and the Dust only sped up process."

Roman looked shock as he look inside the tube that was on the syringe only to see seeds inside it. He then came to realize how he did it. '_Those brats, While I was busy fighting them he switched out the tubes with a spare one and filled it with the seeds_.'

Kenji quickly put his sword around his waist, right now he knew what he had to do. He needed to turn Roman in and help rebuild all the damage he caused. He walked over to Roman hoping to carry him to the authority.

A fireball sped towards him fast, Kenji quickly jumped back as the fireball missed him. His eyes darted to the person responsible behind the attack. To only find a woman behind Roman.

She had the eyes a predator would give to its pray. She had black hair, glowing yellow-orange eyes and wears a dark red dress with yellow designs.

She picked Roman up as a Bullhead appeared behind them along with members of the White Fang, Kenji tried to run after them but was blocked by White Fang members all of them holding guns.

"I don't want to hurt you. But you leave me no choice that man is coming with me."

A White Fang Member chuckle. Kenji's brown eye's flicker to the man that chuckled. Pointing his machine gun at Kenji, the man open fire with an humorous glint in his eyes.

That man was down with his expression changing to one in immense pain plastered on his face.

Even as bullets rained at him, it was like hitting air; Kenji was sailing above the man, his Bokken drawn and ready. With a quick slash, the guard body was sliding across the ground, leave a trail behind it. Too late, the others began firing their weapons, with lightning speed; Kenji was darting from man to man. Before one of them could notice, Kenji was behind him, his sword slashed to the man's side breaking his ribs in half. Bullets continue to miss as Kenji sprinted forward another man hitting the ground.

The last man sprayed and prayed in every direction. "Over here." He heard from above. Looking up in horror, he saw Kenji lung down at him, sword lifted. The man screamed in pain as his felt his shoulder break, and his world soon gone to black.

Kenji stood up from his crouch position, and now all that stood in his way was the black haired women in red.

"I will say this again, hand over that man or enjoy the taste of the ground." Kenji offered in a sharp tone

Yellow-orange eyes narrowed at Kenji. As she was about to answer, the women in red had to block a gunshot straight at her. As they both look at the source there stood Team RWBY and JNPR along with Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Glynda Goodwitch.

Kenji looked at them as they stared back to him, he could see the three he saved earlier as they gave him a nod as did everyone else though Glynda seemed to glare more than nod.

Suddenly a red blur sped right towards him. Kenji on instincts flipped into the air as where he once stood was a man he had brown hair dyed with red streaks that spike backwards in a windswept way. The most noticeable thing about him was his mask which was a whitish-tan with red Japanese style flame-like symbols decorating the front, brown beast-like-ear pieces of cloth on the top of both sides, and two slits on each side.

"Adam?" Kenji could see a black hair girl wearing a bow shout in shock.

In a flash, his sword quickly leaving his sheath. Kenji stepped back as Adam's sword narrowly miss his head. Kenji countered each of Adam's rapid attacks. Adam tried desperately to catch Kenji off balance. Kenji smirked as did Adam

"You're good" they both commented between swings "But not fast enough to beat me."

Adam attempted to lunge forward attempting to catch Kenji off guard, Kenji leaped over him, crouched and swung his sword in a Battojutsu fashion. Adam left himself wide open; his eyes widened at the pain the Bokken gave him in his leg. Adam was able to avoid another hit as he jumped back to his airship. Instead he kneed down and held his leg in pain, his blade clattering to the ground.

Kenji watched as he struggled back to the ship with the help of a member of the White Fang. "No." Adam groaned as his hand reached for his blade, a spasm of pain hit him as he cursed at his broken leg and instead attempt to reach for it. "We aren't done yet."

Kenji continues to stare at the downed man, his eyebrows arched skeptically. He rather follows the way of the samurai then run away. He choosing his pride over his life like a samurai should.

Soon Adam was forced onto the ship as the woman in red was holding her own against the others. He could see her use some kind of shield to block all their attacks, slowly but surely she was making her way back to the ship.

Kenji dashed forward as he jumped in to the air and dove straight at the women in red. He attempted a lunge attack but was soon blocked by her shield.

They both stared at each other for a moment, with Kenji narrowing his eyes while she had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"You got dangerous eyes I like that."

Kenji continues to glare at her as he was pushed back to the others, while she just smiled and threw a red dust at them while sending fireballs too.

Smoke filled the area. It soon disappeared and they all saw the ship high in the sky with the women in red staring at them mainly at Kenji. The ship left the area fast not before she blew a kiss to Kenji as they left.

Kenji let out a sign of relief as he quickly put his sword away to his side. He never expected to fight, let alone on the day of the Festival. Right now he just wanted to relax.

He turned around and walked towards the Headmaster. Ozpin smiled as he approached him, Kenji then took out the tube again and threw it to Ozpin.

"That should be most of the dust they stole, I'll talk about the details another time. Right now we should help clean up this mess."

Kenji was about to clean everything up the old fashion way, as he picked a piece a rubble he saw Ozpin hold his hand out making a stop motion.

"No need for that. I have it covered with a few connections I know, as for now let's all head back to beacon and you can fill us in on what White Fang needed all that Dust for."

Kenji nodded to that as he was about to follow Ozpin, but couldn't help but notice the two teams staring him down. He started sweating bullets as they kept closing in on him, they soon all surrounded him and sent a barrage of questions arranging from everything.

"How did you stop a canon with a Wooden Sword?"

"How could you let Roman get away!?"

"Why you hiding your face."

"Can I see your weapon?"

Kenji felt his world spin as he was forced into 360's as they kept spinning him in front of them and ask questions. His eyes soon turned to swirls as he fell to ground, dizziness overwhelming him.

Everyone was shocked when he fell; they all were overreacting thinking he got injured during the battle. Ozpin looked back and smiled, reminiscing back to the Faunus War.

'_Hm… even after all this time he stills manages to bring unwanted attention to himself_.'

Ozpin chuckled at the thought as he and Glynda continued their way back to Beacon. Soon everyone followed suit as they all ran to catch up with the Professors. Kenji was dragged behind Yang as swirls were still in his face. Although unnoticed by everyone, Blake was staring intently at Kenji as if she knew exactly who he was. A small smile came upon her face.

'_We finally meet again_.'

* * *

**HiiroYasha**

* * *

The young swordsman can now be seen on one of the rooftops of Beacon Academy as he lean over the railing of the roof, looking at the scenery. The sky's at nighttime in Kenji's opinion is absolutely gorgeous. He soon sent his glance to the school itself. It was east edge of Vale and has a wide river that runs through it with ships and airships connecting to the main city. But the only thing that caught his eyes was the forest life and mountain terrain, along with the garden helps him admire the scenery more.

He was glad he finally returned although never attending a school before so this was first. Not to mention it would hopefully help him forget about his past, which still haunts him to this day.

He had just finished summarizing the events that had occurred to Ozpin and the staff board. After that he was properly introduce to Team's RWBY and JNPR and couldn't help but feel like he's met all of them before mainly Team RWBY.

Kenji also met Team CRDL but the meeting was cut short as Yang Headbutt all of them. Kenji couldn't help but feel the same event occur before but cant point his finger on what it was though.

He was brought out of his thoughts and stiffened a little when he heard the door to the roof opened, but relaxed as he recognized the person as he turned his head. It was the girl in black from Team RWBY, he watched as she closed the door and slowly walked towards him.

She seemed uneasy, as if she needed to get something out of her chest. She soon pointed to her bow.

"Do you remember me? Back when I was little you played with me and gave this bow to him." Kenji couldn't help but look at her, he felt he had seen her somewhere before; suddenly, his eyes widened as he immediately looked at the black bow on her head.

'It can't be...'

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_A young girl could be seen crying on a bench as she kept balling tears, desperately trying to hold them back. The girl had wandered off to play at a nearby park hoping to make new friends. It's already been an hour now and no luck every person she tried to befriend with either blew her off or worse bullies her about being a Faunus._

_She soon felt a hand on her shoulder. As she looked up she saw a boy around her age, and seemed to be a little taller than her._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I-I don't have any friends so leave me alone…"_

_The boy titled his head as he scratches his messy black hair with a thinking expression. His eyes suddenly twinkled as he let out a smile_

"_Don't cry, I'll be your friend."_

_This seemed to calm the girls crying down as her face brightens a bit._

"_Really? But I'm a Faunus"_

_That comment made boy eyes sparkle. "Really that's so cool, I was going to ask if those were real or not" as he pointed to her cat ears._

_He soon used his fingers to brush on her cat ears. "Wow your ears are really soft" he exclaimed in surprise. "I wish I had soft ears like yours." The girl giggled at his innocent face._

_She soon played with her ears with a smile on her face. "You're the first person to complement my ears aside from my mom."_

_The boy smiled as he continued to play with her ears. As he did the girl soon purred at him causing him to laugh and her to blush in embarrassment. He soon extended his hand._

"_I'm Kenji, Kenji Hiryu nice to meet you."_

_The girl returned the hand and shook it." I'm Blake_ Belladonna_."_

_The boy grinned and pulled Blake's hand. "Well let's go Blake, time to have some fun."_

_Blake stopped him in his track, as Kenji looked at her confused. She soon pointed to her ears._

"_If any of the adults see this, they'll just kick me out like the other ones."_

"_Okay.." Kenji muttered as he looked around for any ideas to help Blake out. He soon caught eyes to one of the many stands on the sidewalks. "I got it. Wait right there." _

"_Where are you going?"_

_Kenji ignored her question and ran over to one of the stand that sold a bunch of items almost like a fee market. At one of the stands stood a old aged man as he watched Kenji look at all his items. He followed the boy's eyes until they stopped at a headband with an attached bow to it._

_Kenji smiled and pointed right at it. "Excuse me sir, can I get that one please."_

"_This?"_

"_Yes please."_

_The old man gave the bow to him and as Kenji was about to pay for it the old man stopped him putting up his hand in a stop motion. Kenji looked confused as to why the man stopped him from buying the bow._

"_It's on the house." Kenji looked at the old man in surprise, why was he giving it to him for free._

"_It's not every day you see a Human and Faunus bond with one another. So ill cherish this moment while my old age lets me, now scram before I change my mind."_

_Kenji smiled at the man's kindness and soon returned to Blake and got real close to her. The girl was surprised when Kenji carefully put the bow on her head as it covers her ears perfectly. He smiled brightly when he was done; he thought the bow fit perfectly for Blake._

_Blake reached up and touched the smooth fabric of the bow before she smiled at Kenji." Thank you, Kenji."_

_The boy just shrugged it off and soon grabbed her hand again. "Don't mention it now come on lets go have some fun!"_

_Blake smiled as Kenji brought her to a park. They soon played any game you could of but the one they liked the most was tag. While Blake had an advantage with her Faunus heritage, Kenji didn't mind though as he enjoyed the challenge._

_Soon they played all the way until dawn. Kenji soon saw a woman who looked like Blake with a worried look on her face. "Blake! I think I see your mom."_

_Blake soon saw her mom and ran straight towards her. "Mom!"_

_The women turned to the voice and soon kneed down and scooped her daughter up into her arms; letting a sigh of relief come out as she hugged her daughter as she felt relief to find her daughter. Kenji watched the exchange with a smile on his face; he was happy that Blake was happy._

"_Please try not to wander off again."_

"_I won't ever do it again."_

_Blake's mother looked over and saw Kenji smiling at them, she smiled back. The mother stopped the hug and grasped Blake's hand as she walked towards Kenji._

"_Hello there young man"_

"_Mother, this is Kenji, he first person to play with me beside you." Blake smiled as she pointed to Kenji_

"_Hello"_

"_Kenji thank you for playing with my daughter, it's not often she gets to play with others but we must be going her father is worried sick."_

"_I understand. I must be going as well my sensei will be worried if I'm late for supper."_

_Blake's mother looked surprise when he talked about eating at his Sensei's place. "Why are you eating there, shouldn't you go home and eat instead of your Sensei's."_

"_I'm an orphan, well until my Sensei showed up and took me in."_

_Blake's looked sad about bringing up his parents, but she was brought out her thought when she heard Blake's sad voice._

"_Your leaving?"_

"_Yeah I can't be late again, or else Sensei will really let me have it." Kenji said with a smile_

"_Will I ever see you again?" Blake look sad to point she might cry again like before. Kenji smiled as he held out his pinky._

"_Let's promise to see each other again."_

"_As good friends right?" Blake said as she was about to make the promise._

"_..No"_

"_Wha-!"_

"_Because we'll be best friends when we meet again."_

_Blake smiled at that. "Best..Friends, I like that, thank you."_

_They soon made their promise as they shook with their pinkies locked. Kenji soon left waving as he ran to his Sensei's place. "I'll see you again Blake."_

_Blake's mother looks at her daughter as she saw her still looking at his retreating form. "Don't worry you'll see him again someday."_

_Blake look up to her mother sadly, "Really"_

_Blake's mom smiled and walked back home with her. "Of course darling don't take promises lightly I'm sure you'll both keep it." this entire time Blake's mother didn't even notice her daughter wearing a bow. it looked really nice on her._

_"Darling i must say i love your bow. where did you get it."_

_"I got it from Kenji so we could play at the park." Blake told her mother as she look into the park to still see Kenji small form, a small smile on her face. _

_"See you again soon…"_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

Kenji snapped back to reality as he heard crying, he looked right at Blake to see her crying trying to hold her happiness. Kenji just smiled

"It's good to see you again Blake, looks like we were able to keep are promise."

Kenji was surprised when he felt arms around his back and her head leaning on his chest. Blake most of the time looked serious but right now she was so happy. She was shocked when she first saw Kenji when he was fighting Adam, and he didn't change a bit, his black hair was still as messy as before and he grown a bit taller than her, since she still reached to his ears. And she could tell how lean his muscles were behind his clothing. He looked so handsome; she slightly blushed at that thought.

Now, she was on the rooftop, hugging her long lost best friend, her emotions showed she missed him a lot. Right now she doesn't care about the White Fang or Beacon. What matters is that she is with her first friend she ever made, and she was happy.

"It's been too long, Blake. Sorry I couldn't send messages or anything but we didn't really share any contact information. It has been what 10 years…"

Blake hugged him tighter as she shifted her head to lean her left cheek on his chest. "Too long to remember, I really missed you."

Kenji only response was wrapping his arm over Blake who is still hugging him, making her blush even more. "I missed you too. We've got a lot of catching up to do. So what have you been up-"

"No." was Blake silent response, much to Kenji's surprise, as he looked at Blake's face he could see her face red as a tomato, he thought she looked very cute at the moment.

"Let's st-stay like this, fo-for a while. We have all day tomorrow to talk. P-Ple-Please?" Kenji smiled. "Sure, if that's what you want." Kenji couldn't deny being hugged by Blake is a very nice feeling. Blake smiled and hugged him harder while Kenji did the same as they enjoyed each other's presence on the school rooftop for a while.

* * *

**Omake: Kenji-Sensei  
**

* * *

Kenji could be seen wearing a suit with a lab coat on also wearing glasses, as he stood in front of everyone in the classroom.

"Okay class today were going to talk about Mr. Jaune Arc Aura today."

Kenji soon saw Jaune raise his hand. "Yes what is your question."

"Sensei why are we talking about me when you can talk about your Aura."

"Well you showed on today's chapter you showed a new skill to add to your Semblance."

Kenji soon projected a image of Jaune having Aura all around him. "As you all know Aura is a manifestation of one's soul,and can be used for a wide range of abilities,because Aura is the manifestation of the soul, it can appear very differently depending on who is using it. For example, the color of Aura is different from person to person. Also, a person with a strong Aura may radiate bright colors when using it."

Kenji finished at he showed an image of Pyrrha's and Jaune's Aura side by side. Kenji soon changed it to Jaune using his Semblance.

"Now can someone please explain me what a Semblance is?"

Ruby held her hand up. "Sensei, I'm hungry can we please end this class early?"

"Sensei had decided to have sushi for lunch today, so no."

"What does that mean?"

"It's okay it had no meaning from the very beginning."

"Wh-"

Weiss soon raised her hand. " Sensei a Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power, as an ability unique to each individual, although the effects of Semblance vary greatly from user to user."

"Precise as always ."

"Anyway he showed that not only he can use his Semblance to protect himself and heal, but also rescue himself or any ally by teleporting them near an ally, but lacks the ability to do it at will." Kenji said as he showed images of Jaune teleporting back to where Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch were.

"Well the bells about to ring, Remember class to watch RWBY season 1 on Crunchyroll, Youtube, or Roosterteeth please try not watch it using ad-block or else."

Kenji soon points to the Audience. "Kenji-Sensei will give you and A for being smart. I mean really ads are so annoying even better they block the pop up ones too."

"Sensei i don't think your suppose to support Ad-block users."

"Eh who care just continue to show your support to Roosterteeth and RWBY, and We'll all be fine."

"But Sensei how are we going to beat Naruto"

"Well if we want to beat Naruto we should probably just get rid of it when we eat ramen it's that simply."

"SENSEI THAT NOT WHAT WERE TALKING ABOUT!"

* * *

**Omake: Kenji-Sensei**

* * *

Here we go now. how did i do on my first try? The story will be canon but ill most of the time try to come up with my own arcs instead of just following the story and just adding in my character in it with a few lines here and there.

Kenji will not be Overpowered, i dislike op story's where the characters just one-shot everything so ill try my best to make him strong but no too strong hopefully. as to how he changed the tides of a war ill elaborate more about the war I'll just add some oc stuff about the war and how Kenji manage to do it.

Expect to learn Kenji's past overtime not just immediately i feel that would added a little excitement to learn his past more.

Now expectation, expect every chapter to be at least 5000 words or more, I will try to update the story hopefully every week if not every two weeks

As for next chapter expect most likely a Blake arc, now I'm trying to rewrite the two episodes into something more personally for Blake, that's all i can say.

So please review and if you have question please either pm me or write in your review, till next time. Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
